Just Friends'
by Rafarohden
Summary: Nós nunca havíamos nos falado,mais acabei descobrindo sem querer um grande segredo da vida dele.Depois disto viramos grandes amigos,no começo esqueci completamente  minha pequena paixão por ele,mais com o tempo,a convivência...
1. Eu odeio ele,mas amo ele

**JUST FRIENDS**

Sinopse:

Sempre fui apaixonada pelo Sasuke,um garoto da minha sala.Nós nunca havíamos nos falado,mais acabei descobrindo sem querer um grande segredo da vida disto viramos grandes amigos,no começo esqueci completamente minha pequena paixão por ele,mais com o tempo,a convivência percebi que não havia esquecido ele,e que ao contrario do que pensei essa paixão só que pra ele somos apenas medo de falar o que sinto e perder até mesmo sua amizade' :S

''Pensamento ''

(ações*)

Capitulo 1:Eu odeio ele,mais amo ele.

_Mais um dia chato de Sakura a sua melhor amiga TenTen.

_Nem me diga,queria tanto que já fosse a mesma.

_Você diz isto porque tem será que temos que estudar.(revirando os olhos)*

''Meu nome É Sakura Haruno,mais todos meus amigos me chamam de Saah,tenho 16 anos,na verdade amanhã será 17 mais isto não vem ao com minha mãe apenas pois meu pai foi embora de casa há alguns anos e nunca mais escola não sou popular mais também não sou do grupo excluído ou nada populares,podemos dizer que fico no meio problema é que o garoto que eu gosto é BEM popular e nunca olharia pra mim ,ou falaria sala é bem dividida em três grupos:populares,razoável,e excluí á primeira série do ensino médio esses grupos não se misturam,como não faço grupo dos populares nunca falarei com ele'' :s.

_Sakura, o Rapaz correndo um pouco atrás da garota.

''Ele sabe o meu nome?''

_Sasuke o que foi?Pergunta a garota ainda meio confusa.

_Saah tem uma coisa que eu quero te contar há muito tempo. Dizia o garoto ainda meio tímido mais muito confiante nas palavras.

_Ah,pode falar.(Sorriso meio forçado )'' Saah? Como?ele que nunca falou comigo ta chamando até pelo meu apelido.?''(intrigada)*

O garoto pegou a mão da garota com um pouco de receio.

''O que? Porque ele ta fazendo isso?acho que vou desmaiar''

Eu gosto de você,quer namorar comigo?

''Tun-dum tun-dum nossa é o meu coração?O que ta havendo?Eu devo estar sonhando,ou será que é uma brincadeira?O que eu falo? Alguém me ajuda aqui, acho que vou morrer''

_Ah não brinque comigo deste jeito a garota um pouco alto.

PUFF'

_AI,o que foi isso.

(Nesta momento Sakura acorda com uma bola de papel que acertou sua cabeça,quando se dá conta está na sala de aula e todos estão olhando pra ela assustados,Ela dá um pulo da carteira assustada.)*

''Porque estão todos olhando pra mim? Cadê o Sasu...,ahm?,Ah entendi era um sonho acabei dormindo na sala de aula e sei que as vezes falo quando durmo.(A menina fica super corada agora ao lembrar deste detalhe)* Será que eu falei algo certeza falei senão não tariam todos me olhando vergonha meu deus.(Sakura abaixou a cabeça na carteira na tentativa de esconder seu rosto,olhou para sua mão e viu que na bola de papel que acertou a sua cabeça tinha uma espécie de bilhete)*

_O que será? ''melhor eu olhar de uma vez''

Sakura é melhor você acordar ou estará encrencada ,espero que esta bola de papel lhe acorde,e você trate de parar com esta mania de dormir na sala se não da próxima vez vou deixar a professora te pegar :Uchiha

(De queixo caído)*

''Sasuke?,olhei pra ele meio que inconscientemente,ah ele ta olhando pra cá,disfarça devo estar pra frente e dei de cara com a professora me olhando,ela parece ''

Professora=Sakura me entrega este papel por favor.

Sim Professora.''Sinto que estou encrencada e acho que o Sasuke também vai ficar,pois a professora odeia bilhetinhos na hora da aula,na certa vamos ser Droga''.

''Aii, tenho que perguntar pra Tenten se eu falei alguma coisa enquanto tava dormindo,mais acho melhor ficar quietinha por enquanto,a professora ta de olho em mim agora vou deixar pra falar com ela no á que eu falei algo constrangedor?Ah quero morrer''

(tic-tac,tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac,)

''Passa logo hora'' (pensava Saah Impaciente)*

Trrriimmmmmmmmmm' [era pra ser um sinal :s ]

_Ah aleluia_ exclamou Sakura

_Sakura você e o Sasuke Ficam._disse a professora nos encarando.

''Ela parece realmente brava, Droga,melhor eu ir até minha carteira e ficar em silencio até o resto da turma á que o Sasuke vai ficar bravo comigo?A culpa foi minha de ter lido o bilhete ou não?A ele não devia ter tacado em mim também tem culpa neh?''

_É claro que eu não posso deixar isto passar (apontou para o papel)sem dar um castigo a você a professora ainda irritada,''nossa sua voz metia medo''.

Sasuke começou a se defender

_Mais Professora eu só tava tentando acordar carinha de inocente.

''Muito legal ele disse que tacou o bilhete pra mim não ser pega dormindo em sala de aula porque estaria encrencada e agora vai querer pula fora e me deixar nesta sozinha''Sakura fez uma você que vai me ouvir Sasu''

_Não é nada agradável ser acordada com uma bola de papel na cabeça,se queria me ajudar saiba que só piorasse a situação,e doeu a minha cabeça ta.(Falei sem pensar direito)*

''Hã o que eu estou falando?Porque estou brigando com ele?E ele ainda ta certo a culpada sou somente eu ele só tava se defendendo ,mais porque ele tinha que fazer aquela carinha,incomoda saber que ele sempre consegue tudo com aquela cara,quer ver como a professora vai deixar ele sair desta ileso.'

_Não fale assim comigo Sakura,eu só fui te ajudar garota,você tinha que me agradecer por te acordar antes que você falasse algo mais Sasuke com o tom de voz um pouco alterado.

Fiz cara de choro.''qual é a única reação que eu pude ter fui isto? Ah eu quero morrer''

_Tah Sasuke você pode a professora ao garoto que agora saia com um sorriso de satisfação como se disse se ''sabia que este argumento mais a minha carinha funcionariam.''

_E Sakura você vai ficar pra limpar a sala depois da aula,agora pode ir pro recreio também mais já se prepara ,porque hoje a sala ta uma bagunç a professora em tom sarcástico era como se ela quisesse disser :haha se ferrou agora vai aprender a não dormir mais na minha aula.

''Ah droga ,que ódio que eu estou da professora,e do Sasuke também ,e do jeito que está esta sala não sairei tão cedo daqui,minha mãe vai me matar.(sai para recreio)*Cade a te achei.

(Cheguei já puxando a podre pelo braço e se remoendo de raiva.)*

_Calma Saah,o que aconteceu,ela te castigou?como?Disse preocupada.

_O castigo é limpar a sala no fim da aula ferrei você já viu o estado que a sala ta hoje?

_Ah mais pelo menos você vai passar mais tempo com o Sasuke,aproveita a oportunidade pra conversar com TenTen na maior ingenuidade do mundo.

_Como se isso fosse possível,no momento eu definitivamente Odeio Uchiha Sasuke.

_Ahm?(sem entender nada)*

_Como assim a poucas aulas você o TenTen com uma expressão engraçada no rosto.

_Eu odeio ele,mais amo ele entendeu?(até eu não entendi agora)*

_Definitivamente não.O que aconteceu que você mudou de idéia?TenTen Perguntava curiosa.

_A professora não deu castigo há ele só porque ele fez uma carinha de inocente e falou : _Mais Professora eu só tava tentando acordar ela.

Daí eu disse: _Não é nada agradável ser acordada com uma bola de papel na cabeça,se queria me ajudar saiba que só piorasse a situação,e doeu a minha cabeça ta.

_Toma TenTen contente com minha resposta.

_Mais depois ele retrucou e disse: _Não fale assim comigo Sakura,eu só fui te ajudar garota,você tinha que me agradecer por te acordar antes que você falasse algo mais constrangedor.

_É ele ta disse agora mergulhada em seus pensamentos.

''Ela deve ta pensando no que eu tava falando na sala,e agora pergunto ou não?

_TenTen.(falei meio sem jeito)*O que eu tava dizendo enquanto dormia?Falei algo constrangedor?

_Ahm..Ah.(gaguejando)*

''Ih ferrou ela ta gaguejando então o que eu disse foi serio,minha reputação deve estar arruinada.''

_Bom você disse algo do tipo:

'ah ele nunca falou comigo porque isso agora?Deus me tira daqui. Tun-dum tun-dum nossa é o meu coração que ta batendo assim?O que ta havendo?Eu devo estar sonhando,ou será que é uma brincadeira?O que eu falo? Alguém me ajuda aqui, acho que vou morrer'

Daí quando o Sasuke tacou a bola de papel em você, você disse bem alto chamando a atenção da professora.

Não Brinca Comigo desse jeito Sasuke.

_O..o que?Que droga,não acredito que eu falei tudo isso,maldito sono,malditos mangás que eu fico lendo até de Madrugada.(sem Perceber Sakura já estava dando socos em um dos pilares que estava perto dela)

_SAKURAA para ta todo mundo olhando,agente ainda ta na escola esqueceu?

_ super constrangida.

''Não acredito que fiz isso,quero morrer,como vou olhar pra cara do Sasu agora?Sabendo que ele escutou que eu tava sonhando com acabada,meu segredo foi pro ralo'':s

(Trrriimmmmmmmmmm) O sinal pra entrar.

_Vamos Sakura é melhor entrarmos TenTen puxando a amiga.

_Eu não quero com mundo vai ri.

(entrei com a cabeça abaixada,mais ainda pode ouvir os comentários maliciosos.)

''Que Droga,onde eu fui me meter?Garanto que depois dessa vou estar sentada no mesa dos esquisitos e vou ter que conviver com eles e MEU DEUS pare de pensar nisso .Estou arruinada.''

Duas aulas depois.

Trimmm...

Posso ver todos saindo felizes da vida,só eu a infeliz vou ficar aqui hoje pra limpar esta droga de sala de aula e tudo por culpa do..,ops a CULPA é minha mesmo,não posso culpar os outros por ficar até tarde lendo mangá e esquecer q tenho aula,e ainda por cima sonhar com o Sasu.''DESTINO INFELIZ.''

Já eram quase 9 de noite quando terminei o serviço,depois disso estava exausta e faminta então decidi parar em algum lugar para comer algo antes de ir embora.

_Minha mãe já vai me matar mesmo por chegar essa hora,e ainda por cima meu celular ta descarregado nem pude avisar ela que fiquei de castigo,é ela vai me matar de qualquer jeito.

Falava sozinha na mesa do restaurante,poxa meu pedido tava demorando pra caramba ,será que eles não sabem que eu to morrendo de fome cara O_o

Enquanto isso na casa de Sasuke.

_Caraka é hoje e eu nem lembrei disto. Que droga e agora será que ainda dá tempo de arrumar as coisas antes que...

Tarde demais Sasuke Já sentia os sintomas chegarem.

_Preciso de se contorcendo.

No restaurante...

Um cara loiro até que bem bonitinho chegou e sentou na mesma mesa em que eu estava.

_Folgado você em Naruto.

_Ah Sakura qual é não enche.O que você faz aqui sozinha a essa hora?

_Esqueci que você não foi pra aula hoje,seu preguiçoso ..eu fiquei de castigo e tive q limpar a sala sozinha.(Falava já meio que aos berros.)

_Wow CALMA Sakura eu não tenho culpa.(Falava o mesmo se defendendo da minha irá com o braços próximos do rosto.)

_Tem Razão,a culpa é dos mangás maravilhosos que me fazem ficar acordada de madrugada.

_suahsuahsuah' (Naruto começou a rir da minha cara.)

''Ai que amigo que eu fui arrumar neh''

Depois De Comer meu X egg dei tchau pra Naruto e fui embora.

No Caminho pra Casa ouvi um choro de criança e logo senti alguém se segurar na minha perna,me virei disposta a quebrar a cara do desgraçado.

Quando vi era uma criança com uma estranha semelhança ,parecia que eu conhecia aquele menininho.

PERAI ELE ERA A CARA DO SASU,SÓ QUE ALGUNS ANOS MAIS NOVO.

Será que são irmãos?

CONTINUA..

Reviews plis?


	2. Capitulo 2:O que Como?

Capitulo 2:O que?Como..?

Me agachei para ficar na altura do Menino que me olhava com aquele olhar de gatinho do Sheck [nem sei como se escreve :].

Ele era muito fofinho *-*

Claro era a cara do Sasuke eu não ia achar bonito disserto .Passei a mão no rosto do menino pra limpar a lagrima que estava para cair,então sorri e perguntei:

Qual o Seu nome menininho?

_Sas..(ele parou de falar e pensou por alguns segundos até que me respondeu.)

_É Sasori Sakura.(ele sorri)

_O QUE? COMO SABE MEU NOME? (berrei assustada.)Ele me abraçou fez aquela carinha de inocente (acho que já vi essa cara hoje.)e choramingou

_Tia Sáh me leva pra casa?Eu to com medo,estou perdido aqui,abandonado _falou Ele nele.(sabe ser muito convincente esse menino.)

_Como Assim sozinho?Cade os seus pais?

_Não tenho pais,eles já o menino muito triste.

_Ah sinto cadê os seus responsáveis?Onde você mora?

_Ninguém cuida de mim,eu moro sozinho mais to com medo não quero ir pra casa,me leva pra sua casa tia?

_O QUE? Como assim mora sozinho,impossível,você não tem um tio,um vô?Um irmão mais velho?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

(impossível,tem que haver alguém?e agora o que eu faço..acho que não poderei deixá-lo aqui sozinho,se bem que deve ter alguém procurando ele e agora?)

Acabei levando o menininho pra minha casa.

(Minha mãe vai me matar além de chegar tarde vou chegar com uma criança a tira colo.)

Quando cheguei em casa minha mãe já me esperava ''me ferrei''

_Menina isso são horas de chegar em casa?(falou gritando)

Parou de repente..

_Quem é esse garotinho fofo filha?

Já ia em direção ao Sasori quase babando e já puxando ele para o seu colo.

_Como é o seu nome fofuxinho?

Sasori sorriu:Sasori tia :D (Falava meio baixo)

_Filha vamos ficar com ele pra gente?

(O QUE?ESPERAVA TUDO DA MINHA MÃE MENOS ISSO.)*

_Não né mãe,ele deve ter família procurando ele.

_Ah é verdade (Falou meio triste)

_Tia..Se manifestou o menino.

_Fala amor _disse minha mãe toda melosa.

(QUE CENA MAIS BIZARRA)*

_Eu quero ficar aqui essa noite,amanhã prometo que volto pra ?*-*Falou com carinha de menino pidão.

_Claro lindinho,disse ela com um belo sorriso no rosto.

''Cara minha mãe até se esqueceu de mim hahaha ter trazido esse menino até que não foi má idéia,minha mãe até esqueceu de brigar comigo.(sorrindo)*''

_Você pode dormir aqui no sofá ele vira cama,ah e amanhã ainda vai poder comer bolo porque é o aniversário da Sáh.

_Serio tiaa que legal disse abraçando minha mãe.

''Ele ta abraçando a MINHA mãe..acho que estou ficando com ciúmes dele,minha mãe nunca falou comigo desse jeito : (emburrada..)

_Vocês hen, se deram bem rapidinho. Falei meio enciumada.

_Tia Sáh sua mãe é muito legal,você tem sorte de ter uma mãe assim.

_E cadê a sua mãe minha mãe intrigada pelo que ele acabará de falar.

_Ela por acaso bate em você?É uma drogada,ou bêbada ou algo assim?_Falou ela muito preocupada.

_Não,minha mãe já morreu respondeu cabisbaixo.

_Ah desculpa.

Logo ele levantou a cabeça sorriu e disse:

_Mais isso não importa,agora tia Sáh eu quero comer,estou com fome.(Cara de fome)

_Ah ta o que você gosta de comer?Perguntei

_Sorvete_respondeu rápido.

_Nada disso.. disse minha mãê tem que comer algo que mate a fome não sorvete.

_Vamos Sasori o peguei pela mão e me dirigi até a minha mãe era um desastre lá dentro e sei que acabaria sobrando pra mim.

_É você que vai fazer comida pra mim tia Sáh?

_É sim (sorri pra ele.)

(Daí senti algo segurando-se em minhas pernas como forma de um abraço.)

_Obrigado ele com a voz um tom baixo.

_Por nada,agora uma pergunta

_Qual?

_Você tem quantos anos?

_Adivinha disse ele num tom de mistério.

_humn uns cinco?Chutei

_Não já tenho seis e meio disse meio irado.

(Passei a mãos em sua cabeç)

_Ah foi quase,nossa seis e meio já ta um mocinho.

(Ele sorrio,sabia que era isso que ele queria ouvir)

Depois dele jantar,arrumei o sofá pra ele e fui me deitar.

_###_####_####_

Já de madrugada quando finalmente terminei de ler a fic ''O dia que acordei''[tenho q fazer propaganda dela afinal é minha neh suahsau] fui dormir...

Quando começava a pegar no sono senti que era observada por alguma coisa..

Levantei rapidamente quando vi uma sombra se aproximar.

_Sasori..O que faz confusa.

_Tia posso dormir com você?To com medo de ficar lá embaixo carinha de choro.(AI QUE FOFO NÃO TEM COMO DISSER NÃO PRA ESSE MENINO.)

_Tah pode deitar aqui.

_obrigado tia Sáh.

(Disse ele vindo deitar-se.)

No outro dia pela manhã o meu celular começa a despertar.

Senti um peso sobre mim,mais lembrei do menino que acabou se infiltrando aqui durante a madrugada ''nossa não sabia que ele era assim pesado pensei''.

Ouvi os passos de minha mãe pela escada.

Com certeza ela ta trazendo um bolo pequeno mais suficiente para nós duas e com uma velinha,ela sempre faz isso,só pra não deixar meu aniversário passar em braço.''Pensava eu com os olhos ainda fechados..Vou fingir que não estou acordada ainda e fazer cara de surpresa.^^'

_Parabéns pra..Logo ela parou gélida e deu um grito.

_SAKURA HARUNO.

Com o grito dela abri os olhos e encontrei outros olhos se abrindo assustados em cima de mim.

Levantei num pulo assim como Sasuke.

PERAI.. SASUKE?

_O..O que ta fazendo aqui?(Falei histérica?)

_Filha que decepção , você trazer um namoradinho que ainda nem me apresentou pra dentro do seu quarto e ainda passa a noite com ele.

_Hanm?Não quem tava aqui comigo era o Sasori.E ..E SASUKE COMO VEIO PARAR AQUI?

_E..Eu não ele ainda tão confuso quanto agente.

_Sakura.. falou minha mãe..Se arrume pra escola e você garoto acho melhor se mandar daqui agora..

Sasuke saiu pela janela (DO SEGUNDO ANDAR ELE É LOUCO OU ESTAVA COM MEDO DE PASSAR PELA MINHA MÃE?)

_Agora eu vou lá embaixo e eu e o Sasori vamos comer o bolo,pois você não merece Filha.

E nem liguei para o que ela estava dizendo estava mais preocupada em saber como o Sasuke foi parar ali?

''Será que devo perguntar pra ele?Ah ele vai ter que me esclarecer isso''

Que sonho acordei com meu pedido de aniversário realizado,ter o Sasuke comigo ushausha'

Só que não era assim que eu tinha imaginado a cena.(Balancei a cabeça afim de me livrar desses pensamentos impróprios.)

''Estava atordoada,como isso foi acontecer?Eu não sabia.''

Daí ouvi minha mãe berrando que o Sasori não estava lá embaixo.

''O Sasori parecia muito ser o Sasuke mais novo será que isso tem alguma coisa a ver?

Vai ver eles eram irmãos e Sasuke veio buscar ele e acabou dormindo.NÃO isso Não explica nada.

''Tah deixa isso pra depois agora tenho que me arrumar pra aula porque já estou um pouco menos tenho a desculpa de que é meu aniversário.''

Depois de me arrumar,sai as pressas pra aula.

To be continua..

Reviews :D

Eba já ganhei uma valew..:D

Mais por favor pra vcs poderem ver a explicação do Sasu.:D


	3. 3º Capitulo:Explicações?

Ateção me esqueci de uma coisinha:Disclaimer:  
Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim, a Masashi Kishimoto. Mas o Sasuke é todo MEU suahsuahsuash' Sei que isto já é manjado mai s naum dá nada.

**3º Capitulo:Explicações?**

Depois de me arrumar,sai as pressas pra aula.

Quando cheguei no colégio o sinal bateu,ia correndo a caminho da sala quando fui fortemente puxada pelo braço e minha boca foi tapada para que eu não gritasse.

''seria um seqüestro?Dentro da escola?Não..

Logo ouvi uma voz sussurrar no meu ouvido:

_Calma Sakura..se eu te soltar você promete que não gritar?.

Fiz sinal positivo com a cabeça e me virei. A essa altura nossos corpos estavam SUPER perto.

Congelei ao ver que era o Sasuke.

_Sas..Sas.. tentava pronunciar seu nome mais ele simplesmente não saia.

_Sakura acho que devemos resolver esse mal entendido né ._Adiantou-se quando viu que minha voz não saia.

Fiz sinal positivo e ele começou.

_Bem isso é complicado de se onde eu começo..

Ele Tentava encontrar as palavras certas.

_Que tal pela parte de COMO VOCÊ FOI PARAR NA MINHA CAMA COMIGO?

Minha voz finalmente saiu e ...mais alta do que eu esperava.

_Tá calma não grita eu vou te explicar,mais é meio difícil,acho que você não vai entender.

_Tenta entã cruzando os braços.

_Tá,ontem você pegou um garotinho na rua né?

_Sim,ah sabia que o Sasori teria algo haver com é teu irmão?Perguntei intrigada.

_Não.

_Então o que ele tem haver com isso?Onde ele está?Você tá com ele porque ele sumiu lá de casa.

_Calma,Calma deixa eu falar.

_Tá,Fala.

_Humn vejamos como explicar da maneira mais simples possível.

_Eu sou aquele garotinho que você cuidou ontem.

_Vo-Você o que? (desmaiando)*

_Sakura..(Diz Sasuke correndo para impedir a queda da garota.)

_###_###_###_###_

Minutos mais tarde...

_Sakura que bom que acordou,não faça mais isso.

_Humn.. Não vou cair no meu sonho de novo disse me beliscando.

_Sakura que se ta fazendo? (pergunta Sasuke intrigado com a ação da garota.)

_.Não é sonho?Sasuke?Porque estamos aqui?

_O Que é deu amnésia agora?Falou Meio alterado

_Ahm?Que se ta falando?Nossa tah tudo rodando.(Disse colocando a mão na cabeça)*

_Sakura,eu tava te explicando o que tinha acontecido com o Sasori.

_Ah o Sasori você tinha dito algo do tipow EU ERA AQUELE GAROTINHO.

_Exato.(Respondeu ele com um sorriso.)*

_O Que Você Tá louco Sasuke?Não tem como você ser aquela criança,Isto é impossí porque ta tudo rodando ainda.

_Ah isso foi porque quando você desmaiou eu tentei te segurar mais você acabou batendo a cabeça no pilar.

_Ah nem pra me segurar você serve.

_E você que nem pode ouvir uma verdade e já saiu Ainda fui tentar socorrer.

(Ai essa doeu melhor eu ficar quieta.)*

_E tem Mais uma Coisa,quer acreditar que eu sou o Sasori Por Favor,isso é um segredo e ai de você se contar pra alguém.(disse ele apontando o dedo pra mim.)*

_Isto é uma ameaça?

_Eh.(respondeu)

_Ui que medo do todo poderoso Uchiha.É claro que eu não vou contar pra ninguém eles me chamariam de louca no mínimo.

_Então quer disser que você não acredita em mim.

_É claro que não,se acha que sou louca de acreditar numa mentira deslavada desta?

_Escuta aqui garota,isto é a mais pura verdade,e um segredo que guardo a anos então se não quiser acreditar não acredite eu não fazia questão de contar ele a ninguém mesmo,ainda mais pra você.

(Nossa agora ele humilhou,me fez até me sentir mal de não ter acreditado nele.)*

_Sasuke você ta falando serio?(perguntei meio manhosa)*

_E você acha que eu brincaria com isso.

_Vai saber.(levantei os ombros).

Ele só me olhou com uma cara como se dissesse:Vai acreditar em mim ou não garota.

_Tá me conta,daí eu vejo se acredito ou não na sua história.

_Tá,tudo começou há 11 anos atrás.

Flashback on..

Numa Noite fria porem muito estrelada,a Mãe de Sasuke estava mais uma vez passando mal.

Ela estava com câncer,havia descobrido a apenas 2 meses mais já era tarde demais pra ela.

Ela tinha muito medo de morrer e deixar seu filho sozinho no mundo afinal todo seu clã já havia morrido na guerra de anos atrás incluindo seu marido.

Agora moravam apenas Ela,Sasuke e uma mulher já um pouco idosa que ela contratou pra ser babá de Sasuke enquanto ela eram ricos por causa da herança que seu marido havia deixado mais ela fazia questão de continuar trabalhando como professora afinal era o que ela gostava de fazer,ficar o dia inteiro rodada de crianças.

Mikoto achava que as crianças eram muito especiais,sempre tão sinceras,com aquela inocência no dia que ela ficava horas e horas vendo Sasuke dormir e todo dia pedia para que seu filho fosse sempre esse garoto doce e inocente,ela não queria que o mundo lá fora destruísse esta virtude que as crianças por qualquer motivo,querer sempre descobrir as coisas do mundo,se encantar com as historias de contos de fadas e etc..Ela não queria que seu querido filho crescesse neste mundo onde tudo é calculado,tudo pode ser comprado,vendido,negociado.Não ela queria aquele mundo simples onde a maldade não existe se para o seu filho.

_ Mikoto.

(então veio uma senhora que aparentava ter uns 50 anos atende-la.)*

_O foi senhora,precisa de alguma coisa?Está se sentindo mal?

_Laila,eu sinto ela chegar.(Falou com a voz fraca mais audível.)*

_Ela quem Senhora?

_A Morte,ela ta pró Mikoto já com lagrimas nos olhos.

_O Que não,a senhora ainda é muito nova não pode ser.(Falou a mulher já aos prantos.)*

_Chame meu filho pra mim por favor eu preciso me despedir dele.

_Não é melhor chamar um medico,uma ambulância.

_Não,você sabe que no meu caso não adianta.E mais uma coisa eu preciso de um grande favor seu.

_Pode falar.

_Lembre-se de tudo que combinamos sobre você cuidar do meu filho por mim,pelo menos até ele fazer uns 16 anos e saber se virar.

_Pode deixar senhora eu cuidarei dele.

_ obrigado sei que cuidará bem dele,como sempre fez,agora se você poder chamá-lo pra mim.

_Claro.

Flashback off

_Sakura Você ta chorando.

_Você queria o que com uma história dessa.(neste momento eu já tava chorando de soluçar acho que foi por isso que o Sasuke parou de contar.)*

_Acho Melhor parar por aqui então.

_Não continua,eu ainda não sei como você fica criança.

_Tá então vou continuar.

_Calma antes disso eu quero disser uma coisa.

_Fala.

_Lamento muito por tudo isso.

(Ele apenas sorrio triste e retomou sua explicação.)*

Flashback on...

Eu fui Lá falar com a minha mãe,então ela me fez um pedido e me fez prometer que iria cumpri-lo

Flashback off

_O que foi.(perguntei morrendo de curiosidade.)

_Se você deixar eu continuar você vai descobrir,agora se ficar me interrompendo eu não conto mais.

_Atah desculpa continua..

Flashback on...

Ela Falou...

Mikoto:Filho promete pra mim que vai ser pra sempre está criança pura e inocente.A mãe ta indo mais eu vou cuidar de você lá de cima ta.E cada vez que olhar para aquelas estrelas lá no céu lembra que a mamãe vai estar sempre lá pra te proteger ta.

(Fiz sinal positivo com a cabeça,eu era muito pequeno não entendia que aquilo era um adeus,então eu sorri pra ela e disse.)*

_A Mamãe vai ser igual uma estrela lá do céu?

(Ela riu com o a minha pergunta)*e disse:Vou sim meu amor e sempre que você sentir a minha falta me procure lá.

_Mais eu nuca vou sentir sua falta,porque você vai ficar pra sempre comigo.(Disse abraçando ela.)*

_Meu amor não será bem assim.(Disse passando a mão no meu rosto.)*

As pessoas um dia tem que partir,e chegou a minha hora.

_Vo-Você quer disser que..que(Nesta hora a ficha havia caído e eu comecei a chorar.)

_Você vai embora igual o papai Mamãe?

_Infelizmente é meu amor.

_Mais eu não quero que você vá.

_Desculpe filho,mais não tem como fugir da morte,me promete que vai ser sempre assim (Já falava mais baixo e aos poucos ia fechando os olhos.)

_Sempre assim,minha criança.

E essas foram as suas ultimas palavras.

Flashback off

Laila continuou cuidando de mim,e no primeiro ano agente nem percebeu nada,mais conforme o tempo foi passando percebemos que todas os terças nas exatas 21:20 até as 04:20 eu sou uma criança com seis anos e meio,que adora aprontar.E Isto ficou como um segredo meu e da Laila,só que tinha um detalhe quando eu estou pequeno eu tenho consciência de tudo que se passou comigo só que quando volto ao normal não sei o que fiz quando era pequeno e isso me ão a um ano atrás quando Laila faleceu a única saída que eu tive foi todas as terças feiras esconder as chaves da minha casa em algum lugar super alto que eu não possa pegar depois e ficar lá sozinho até voltar ao eu não sairia pra aprontar,mais ontem eu acabei por me esquecer que era terça daí nem deu mais tempo e deu no que deu,eu acordei na sua casa com sua mãe berrando e talz.

_Inacreditável.(Falei de boca aberta)*

_Como eu disse é segredo hein.

_Pode deixar não vou contar pra ninguém. (Sorri)*

_Então quer disser que acredita em mim?

_Claro depois de ouvir sua história que é Bem bizarra mais você foi bastante convincente.

_Então ta era isso,mais agora você vai ter que inventar alguma coisa pra sua mãe porque não quero que você conte esta historia pois ela te chamaria de louca e te internaria.

_suahsuah' agora não sei nem o que vou falar pra encrencada dinovo.

_Você supera_disse ele colocando a mão no meu ombro.

(trriiiimm)Bateu o segundo sinal.

_Acho melhor irmos para entrar pelo menos na segunda aula.

_O que agente perdeu a primeira aula todinha aqui.(disse com os olhos arregalados.)*

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

_Nossa o tempo voou hem.

_Poiseh vai na frente que eu vou depois se não a turma já vai pensar merda da gente.

''Ah Claro o senhor popular não pode ser visto perto de mim uma reles mortal''.

_Ah Claro,Já basta o meu mico de saindo e indo em direção a sala de aula.

Logo depois de entrar ele entrou e nem olhou pra me deixou extremamente irritada.

Mais é claro que agora ele vai me ignorar,já se explicou e agora vai tudo ser como sempre foi.

(Dou um suspiro pesado.)*

**Reviews?Que tal?Ainda tem muita água pra rolar aqui..**

**===###======#####=====#####=====**

**GiGi Haruno****:Fico muito feliz pela minha primeira review obrigado que bom q estais gostando ^^'**

**dai-cham****:SAUSHAUH' que bom que te fez rir :D acredite eureca diamantes nem é tão estranho,pior eu q tenho a mania de falar coisas do tipow emochofeliz=emocionante+chocante+feliz..ou ainda emochocante=emocionante+chocante.**

**Ai foi o terceiro cap pra vcs espero que gostem..**

**E não esqueçam reviews alimentam a alma saishau' bye a´te a próxima.**


	4. 4º Capitulo:Seguindo Sasuke

Disclaimer:  
Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim, a Masashi Kishimoto.

4º Capitulo: Seguindo Sasuke.

_Sakura onde você tava até agora amiga?_Pergunta TenTen baixinho afinal o professor acabara de entrar na sala.

_Acabei dormindo demais.(Falei com um sorriso mega falso na cara,nunca fui muito boa em mentir mais acho que ela caiu)*

_Ah a propósito parabéns muitos e muitos anos de é pra você.(entregando um embrulho.

_ precisava dar nada.(Abrindo)*

_É um daqueles anéis que você queria.

_Ah obrigado TenTen ameei *-*

_Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

E assim se passou a semana,Sasuke agia como se nada tivesse acontecido,eu não conseguia tirar a história que ele me contou da cabeça,eu falei pra minha mãe que não aconteceu nada entre mim e o Sasuke e que ele só foi lá pra buscar o Sasori e então depois de levar o Sasori embora ele lembrou que tinha esquecido alguma coisa e voltou e acabou pegando no sono.É claro que ela não acreditou mais decidiu deixar por isso desde então sinto que ela está meio ressentida comigo.

Hoje é terça feira e eu decidi tirar a história do Sasuke a limpo,então depois da aula eu o segui até na casa dele para descobrir onde era.E agora perto das noves horas decidi que vou até lá para checar isso.

_Ai 20:40 eita que essa hora não passa mais.(olhando no relógio escondida atrás de uma árvore,)*

_Então você é do tipo que não acredita até ver com os próprios olhos não é Sakura.

''Ih fui pega.''

_Sas..Sas não é isso que você ta pensando.(me precipitei a disser)*

_Eu não to pensando eu to vendo.(disse com um sorriso de canto no rosto.)*

_Como sabia que eu iria vim ver se era ê por acaso é paranormal?(perguntei.)*

_Claro que não. Você acha que eu não vi você me seguindo hoje cedo.

_Ah se você viu porque não falou nada.(disse cruzando os braços pra esperar sua explicação.)*

_Eu queria ver até onde você iria.

_Seu desgraçado.(Disse dando um pequeno soco no peito do garoto que já se encontrava mais próximo de mim.)*

_ ele colocando o dedo sobre a minha boca e pegando meu braço.

_Você ta curiosa não ta,então vem eu te mostro que é verdade.(Disse me puxando pra dentro de sua casa que era IMENSA.)*

_Nossa Sua casa é enorme,tem certeza que você mora sozinho aqui?

(Ele apenas me olhou de uma forma que me fez corar.)*

_Esqueci o que eu disse,já ta quase na hora neh?

_Jah..Daqui a pouco você vai ver que eu não tava mentindo.

_Ah eu não disse que era mentira,eu só..''putz não tenho um desculpa''

_Não acreditou na minha história.(terminou ele.)*

_É...bem é meio assustadora neh.

_Tah..(Disse com um semblante muito estranho como se tivesse morrendo de dor.)*

_Você ta branco Sasuke tais legal?

_Não liga não isso sempre acontece,eu fico pálido,e muito enjoado,e tonto até que..

(antes de terminar ele desmaia apavorando-me mais ainda..eu tento acorda-lo até que quando me dou conta seu corpo já é o de um garotinho de seis anos.)*

_Nossa ele falava a verdade.(disse estática)

(O menininho foi abrindo os olhos lentamente e ao me ver foi logo me abraçando.)*

_Tia Saah..Que bom que você ta aqui,eu tava com muito medo de estar sozinho aqui nesta casa assustadora o Sasuke não sabe nada do que eu faço então não tinha como disser pra ele mais fala pra ele que ele é muito mal me deixar aqui sozinho todos os dias..eu tenho muito medo (falava o menino choramingando.)

_ Sasori,ele só faz isso pro seu próprio bem.(Disse passando a mão na cabeça do menino.)*

_Então prometi pra mim que vai cuidar de mim,e que eu nunca mais vou ficar sozinho aqui?Por favor tia eu tenho muito medo.(disse aos prantos.)

_Tah eu prometo.

''O que eu disse isso''

_Não eu não posso prometer a não ser que o Sasuke concorde com isto.

_Então fala pra ele que você prometeu ser minha babá e que a tristeza que ele vem sentido é por causa que eu fico aqui preso,sozinho e isso me deixa muito triste e se eu estou triste ele também estará se você cuidar de mim eu não vou mais estar sozinho e então vou ficar feliz de volta.

_Tah,Mais não sei se ele vai querer isso.

_Fala com ele por favor.*-* (olhinhos do gatinho do sheck)

_Tah (sorri)*E tem como disser não pra você (completei sorrindo.)

_Não.(Ele disse rindo e me abraçando.)*

_Obrigado vamos brincar comigo?(implorou o menino.)*

_Tah(disse vencida)* do que você quer brincar?

_Humn de quebra-cabeça,não de esconder,não não de pegar..Não de.. a tia eu quero brincar de tudo.

_Tah mais qual primeiro?(disse rindo)*

_De esconde ser?

_Tah bom.

Brincamos até ficarmos cansados,quer disser eu fiquei cansada rapidinho ele continuava elétrico,nem vimos o tempo passar até que Sasori finalmente adormeceu.

Quando olhei no relógio já eram quase 02:00 DA MANHÃ,o que eu falaria pra minha mãe?

_Jah sei vou disser que teve uma festinha na casa da TenTen só de meninas e eu esqueci de avisar e quando olhei a hora já era assim tarde.

(Sai de fininho pra não acordar o Sasori,quando cheguei em casa minha mãe estava dormindo no sofá decidi não acordá-la,eu explico pra ela amanhã,''ah e amanhã também tenho que ter uma conversa séria com o Sasuke Sobre o que o Sasori disse de ficar triste.'')*

====###=====####=====###=====####====

No outro dia.

_Hoje acho que vou passar na casa do Sasuke para falar com ele.(Falava na frente do espelho me arrumando.)*

Enquanto isto numa certa casa..

_Que estranho,hoje acordei tão bem,com uma certa felicidade estranha.O_o.''Será que é alivio por ter contado o meu segredo pra alguém?Ah não sei só sei que hoje acordei super disposto e vou aproveitar isto''.(Pensava Sasuke enquanto se arrumava pra aula.)*

Na hora que Sasuke abrir a porta para ir para o colégio..

_Sakura.(pergunta assustado.)

_Nossa você é muito sobrenatural Sasuke sabia que eu ia bater na porta e antes que eu o fizesse veio abrir foi.(perguntei ironicamente)*

_Não sua boba..suahsauh' Eu já tava de saída ai quando ia sair você chegou neh.

_Atah já tava ficando assustada com tudo '

====###====####=====####====####====

_**Oie gente como hj eu estou mto boazinha resolvi postar mais esse cap hj :D**_

_**Obrigadin pelas reviews :D**_

_**Decidi postar a minha one:o dia que acordei aqui tbm..**_

_**É SasuSaku só que ela é bem melosa ta mais tmbm ficou bem legal..**_

_**Já eh velhinha e eu já postei em varias comunidades..por isso é bem capaz de alguém já ter lido mais mesmo assim decidi posta..quem gostar desta conferi aquela lá :D**_


	5. Uma conversa menos tensa

5º Capitulo : Uma conversa menos tensa.

_Não sua boba..suahsauh' Eu já tava de saída ai quando ia sair você chegou neh.

_Atah já tava ficando assustada com tudo '

_Não só você mesmo pra achar que eu tenho algum poder de prever as o que te traz aqui essa hora?

_Vim falar com você.É um assunto sério sobre o Sasori.

_Como Hoje eu acordei com uma imensa felicidade eu deixo você me encher com o assunto Sasori que no caso sou eu você pode falar enquanto andamos porque senão vamos chegar tarde de novo e isto não pode virar um habito certo?.

_Certo seu bobo paranormal.(briquei..)*

_Para Sakura já te disse que não sou paranormal poxa.(ele disse indignado.)*

_Conta pra outro,depois de ver o que eu vi ontem acredite você é paranormal.

_Tá fala logo o que você queria disser.(perguntou ele tentando mudar logo esse assunto de para-normalidade.)*

_Ah ta é que o Sasori disse que você é muito mal porque você deixa ele preso lá,sozinho,isolado sem ninguém pra brincar com ele.

_Tah eu já entendi esta parte vai logo ao ponto principal.

_Ta daí ele disse que se sente triste e que se ele se sentir triste você também se senti triste,dai Ele pediu pra mim ficar lá com ele ontem pra ele não ficar sozinho.

_Ahm então ta explicado porque hoje eu acordei tão feliz.

_Você acordou feliz?

_Eu te falei lá na porta de casa que hoje eu tava de bom humor.

_ão se queres se sentir assim sempre não podes deixar o Sasori pena dele, ele quase implorou pra mim ficar.

_Porque você fica falando de mim desse jeito.(cortou meu pequeno drama..)*

_que jeito.(Ele me olhou como se dissesse:Ah se liga você sabe do que eu to falando então não se faz de boba.)*

_É porque ele não é como se fosse você.Entende?

_Nã deixa parado quer me chamar de Sasori quando eu estou como criança pode chamar,não faz mal.

(eu apenas sorri.)*

_Tah então eu não posso mais ficar preso se quiser me sentir assim todos os dias,mais eu não posso contar meu segredo pra mais ningué seja vou ter que continuar assim mesmo.

_Então é ai que eu entro.(Disse com um sorriso.)*

_Você?Como assim.(perguntou intrigado.)*

_Eu prometi ao Sasori que cuidaria dele.

_O que?Por-porque você fez isto,prometeu á ele?

_Não dá de disser Não pra ele.E eu costumo cumprir minhas promessas.

_Mais devia ter dito não,como é que eu fui fazer você prometer isto.

_Você já viu a carinha convincente que você possui?Não tem como disser não pra você.

_Tah neh mais e agora Sakura,você faria isto por nós?[Se referindo ao Sasori é claro.]

_Deixa eu prometi né.Só não sei como pois minha mãe não vai deixar eu sai toda terça de noite pra ir cuidar de você.

(Ele se fez de emburrado e falou.)*

_Até agora eu não era Sasori?porque justo nesta frase teve que se referir como se fosse eu.

_Desculpa,não ê fez uma cara hilá confesso que ficou super estranha a frase.

_Super.

_Tah mais deixando isto de lado,vamos fazer assim as 21:20 eu vou na sua casa te buscar te levo pra minha,falo pra minha mãe que sou tua babá.

_Babá do Sasori.(interrompe Sasuke.)*

_Tah Babá do Sasori,acho que até você já viu que chamar ele ou seja você por outro nome torna as coisas mais fáceis.

_Tah eu admito que as frases ficam menos bizarras quando você me chama de Sasori.(disse cruzando os braços e com um leve suspiro de rendimento.)*

_Eu sei que eu tava certa,eu SEMPRE to certa.(Provoquei dando ênfase a palavra Sempre. )*

_Ah quem era o convencido aqui henm..

_Confesso que não deu de resisti,te provocar é muito legal.(sorri um de meus sorrisos mais sinceros.)*

_Tá ta continua a contar do plano.(Disse ele vencido.)

_É simples depois lá em casa quando for 4:10am você vai embora assim não acontece novamente a cena que minha mãe viu.

_Mais você ta se esquecendo que eu sempre durmo antes de virar grande como vou saber se não vou acabar dormindo e acordando lá novamente?(perguntou intrigado)*

_É só agente não dormir,ou quando o Sasori dormir eu ficar acordada e quando você já ser você eu te acordo e você vai embora.

_Tah é meio arriscado mais pode dar certo.

_Combinado então? (disse estendendo a mão até ele.)*

_Tah combinado.(Ele disse apertando a minha mão.)*

_Ops,agente veio conversando e eu nem vi que já estamos dentro do colégio.(eu disse me sentando um banco e lembrando que acho que ele não gostaria de ser visto comigo ali.)*

_Poiseh o tempo passa bem rápido quando estamos juntos.(Sentou-se ao meu lado.)*

''Ahm achei que não queria ser visto ao meu lado,e que quando dissesse que já estamos no colégio ele ia se afastar de ele me surpreendeu agora.''

(Logo senti muitos olhares sobre agente,o que me fez ficar vermelha de ão me senti desconfortável com essa situação e decidi sair da ali bem rápido.)*

_Tchau Sasuke.(disse já andando rápido em direção a Sala de Aula.)*

Ele fez um Tchau com a mão.''É realmente ele acordou diferente hoje.''

**=====###====####=====####====####====####====**

**Esse foi pequeninho depois quem sabe posto mais um pouquinho não sei se deu de perceber mais eu não me seguro muito..tem vez que nem reviso nem nada..tenho que posta.**

**[definitivamente vou ter que aprender a controlar isso direito.]:D**

**Beijinhos;..**

**Esse ai foi só uma conversinha mais descontraída dos dois..**

**Ah ontem acabou nem dando de posta O Dia Que hoje eu já postei se alguém quiser conferir..eu separei em 2 capitulo hoje mais tarde boto o restin.**

**Lembre-se Reviews alimentam a alma sauhsauh' Acho que vou falar isso sempre.;D**


	6. Um Convite,uma aposta

Ele fez um Tchau com a mão.''É realmente ele acordou diferente hoje.''

=====###====####=====####====####====####====

6ºCapitulo :Um Convite,uma aposta..

A semana novamente estava melhores amigos que não me deixaram em paz por causa da história de eu cuidar do 'irmão' mais novo de Sasuke nas terças de noite.

_Mais Sáah você ainda não me contou esta história direito.(TenTen perguntava a mim.)*

Estávamos no Shopping eu ela e lá apenas para Sabe como é,sempre acabamos gastando com algo.

_Olha não tem muito que explicar,eu só vou cuidar de um menininho de seis anos um dia da Semana.(Falei)

_Tah mais o Sasuke não mora sozinho?Perguntou Naruto.

_Ahm..Ahm Morava mais é que a tia dele teve que deixar o irmão dele com ele esse mês.''Droga minha voz saiu de incerteza,será que ele vai Naruto Acredita..''

_Mais o Sasuke pelo que eu soube não tinha família nenhuma e não ser uma senhora que morreu ano passado.(Falou ele me questionando.)*

_Você deve ta sabendo errado Naruto. (Falei indo em direção á uma loja de brinquedos.)*

_Sakura você vai entrar ai?(disse TenTen já tentando me impedir.)*

_Vou porque?(Perguntei.''O que tem de errado em entrar em uma loja de brinquedos.)*

_Sáah agente tem 17 anos é no mínimo esquisito você entrar ai né.

_Pois eu não acho.(Disse Naruto.)*

_Mais você é um crianção Naruto daí não tem problema pois sua reputação já está arruinada mais a da Sakura não.

_Calma TenTen também não precisa humilhar o Naruto néh.(disse defendendo meu amigo)*

_Mais Sakura..Desde quando você defendi ele.(Disse TenTen.)*

A essa altura Naruto já estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

_Naruto também é meu amigo e eu acho que ele ta certo.(Disse entrando na loja junto de Naruto que já estava estático por causa de um jogo que havia visto.)* 

TenTen ficou na rua andando lá por perto esperando sairmos da loja.

_Naruto (chamei ele.)*

_Fala –disse ele já super animado com os brinquedos e jogos que havia visto.

_Olha só este tempo que não via um desses.

Era o jogo mercado imobiliário super velho mais é correndo olhar a idade pra saber se Sasori poderia estava entre duas prateleiras e fui andando uns passos pra trás sem perceber e foi quando senti minhas costas bater na de alguém,me virei rápido para ver quem era.

_Sa-Sakura o que faz aqui?.

_ que te pergunto.(Sasuke estava acompanhado de seu inseparável Amigo Gaara que além de muito lindo era tão popular quanto Sasuke.)*

_Vim comprar um brinquedo pra..(ele parou de falar ao ver que tanto eu quanto ele estávamos acompanhados por pessoas que não sabiam o segredo.)*Pro Sasori..(concluiu ele.)*

_Legal achou alguma coisa?

_Tava olhando este jogo aqui,o que você acha?(Apontou para uma caixa com o nome ImagemEação)

_É legal,mais já olhou se é pra idade dele?

_Ops esqueci disto...é de 8 á 16 anos.

_Então acho melhor deixar ai né.Olha .

_Parece legal(disse Sasuke).

_Hey ate quando vocês pretendem nos deixar fora da conversinha de você Naruto e Gaara concordou.

_Ah foi mal (Falei.)*

_Sasuke acho melhor irmos neh Brother.(Disse Gaara.)

_É, agente se vê por ,Naruto.

_Tah_respondemos em coro.

_Sakura..(Falou Gaara.)

_Ahm?(perguntei)*

_Vai rolar uma festa sábado na minha casa se vocês quiserem ir..e pode levar aquela sua outra amiga se quiser.

_Ahm ta bom.(disse super intrigada.)''Que que deu nele,as festas dele são só pra 'gente popular'.''

_Tah aqui o endereço.(me entregou um cartão e em seguida beijou minha mão e disse:Te espero lá hem,vê se não falta.)*

Eu fiquei muda com esta reação.'Cara um garoto lindo,perfeito daqueles alem de ta falando comigo ainda me convida pra uma festa,nossa que dia hem..''

Gaara e Sasuke Saíram.

Eu e Naruto fomos Procurar a TenTen pra contar pra ela a novidade.

Em um lado do Shopping..

_Gaara porque você convidou a Sakura e os amigos dela?Você nunca convida gente do tipo dela.

_Meu caro Sasuke,eu convidei eles por sua ê gosta dela Não gosta?

_EU NÃO da onde você tirou isso?.(perguntou meio irritado.)

_Calma eu só achei que sim.(disse sorrindo pela resposta rápida do amigo.)*

_Porque achou isso?(perguntou Sasuke)*

_Porque você tava todo gentilzinho com ela,geralmente você não é assim com as pessoas,com ela você parecia aquele Sasuke que eu conheci há alguns anos atrás.E ainda por cima tava com uma cara de bobo apaixonado.(provocou Gaara)*

_Gaara vai te ferrar,eu não to nunca que me apaixonaria por ela..a Sakura só tah virando minha amiga e além disso ela vai cuidar do meu irmão pra mim e É só isso.

_Sei,que bom então,porque eu nunca tinha reparado como a Sakura se tornou uma garota tão linda.(disse ele quase babando ao lembrar da Sakura.)*

_Gaara dá pra parar,você ta falando da SAKURA cara.(disse meio irritado com o comentário do amigo)*

_E Daí?Eu posso falar dela o quanto quiser e posso até ficar com ela se eu quiser,você acabou de disser que não liga não foi mesmo?.(Disse de um jeito super irônico,Sasuke percebeu a ironia e decidiu fingir não que não ligava afim de não cair no truque de Gaara.)*

_Claro que não ligo,só acho que ela não é pra você.(disse meio baixo e fazendo bico)*

_Porque acha isso?Ela é bonita,inteligente,gentil...

_Justamente,ela é muito inteligente pra ficar contigo.(disse rindo.)*

_Não brinca Sasuke,quer ver como eu ainda vou ficar com ela.(disse consideravelmente irritado e num tom desafiador)*

_Vamos ver então.(disse Sasuke por fim.)

''Tomara que ela não caia na lábia dele''Pensava Sasuke.''que que eu to pensando?Se ela ficar com ele o problema é dela e não meu.''

_Então fazemos assim,amanhã na festa eu terei a missão de ficar com a Sakura e você terá que ficar com a ?

_Com a Ino Cara,ela é nossa amiga é no mínimo estranho não acha.(disse cruzando os braços como forma de reprovação)*

_Ela é a mais gata do colégio e ainda por cima é louca por você,não acha desperdício não ficar com ela?

_É só que ela é nossa amiga e se eu ficar com ela é bem capaz de estragar nossa amizade.(disse pensando..)*

_Vai aceitar o desafio ou não Sasuke?

_tah bom (disse vencido.)

_Ótimo.(disse Gaara com um imenso sorriso.)*  
''Só espero não me arrepender disto''pensava Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7:Gaara

7º Capitulo :

_Alo?

_Sáh ta pronta?

_Ah acho que nem vou .Disse.''cara não to afim de me enfiar numa festa dos mais populares.''

_Como assim?Disse ela já aos berros.

Tive que afastar o telefone pra não ficar surda.

_Calma TenTen não é o fim do mundo é só uma festa.

_Sakura não acredito que você vai perder a chance de ficar com o Gaara,você ta louca?

_Ficar com o Gaara?Acho que você é que está louca,da onde tirou essa historia véio.

Disse a questionando com a mão como se ela estivesse ali na minha frente.

[quem já fez gestos com a mão como se a pessoa estivesse ali quando estava falando no telefone.\o/eu jah.]

_Cara você não viu o jeito que ele te olhou lá no shopping.

_Vi e daí?

_Dai que tava na cara que ele está babando por você.

_Por mim?Não me faça rir.(disse tentando me convencer que minha amiga estava vendo coisas.*)

_Sakura Haruno você vai a essa festa nem que eu tenha que te levar e Naruto passaremos ai tah.

Respirei fundo..

_Tah certo,vou lá procurar algo pra vestir.

_Ah Sakura.

_Fala.

_Vê se não vai ficar com vergonha do Gaara e vê se deixa aquele lindo te dar o seu primeiro beijo de uma vez.

_Vai se catar ficando irritada e batendo o telefone na cara dela.

''Por um Lado a TenTen está certa,já tenho 17 anos e não fiquei com ningué nunca tinha pensado nisto desta forma,meu deus se alguém descobrir na escola vão me zuar muito.''

A TenTen ta certa se o Gaara querer ficar comigo eu fico,alem disto ele é lindo e bem simpático não seria nenhum sacrifício pra ninguém.A não se pra mim,eu jurei que meu primeiro beijo seria com alguém que eu realmente goste,neste caso Sasuke mais ele nunca ficaria comigo não é mesmo?

Agora somos amigos,somente amigos.

''A vou lá e vou deixar rolar pra ver no que dá .''

=======####======####=====###=======####======####=====

Já na festa.

(só vou falar mais ou menos como era o local e a roupa da Sáh tah.)

O local era bem grande,tipo uma grande área aberta com uma imensa piscina em forma oval,um belo jardim..e cara tinha muita gente que eu nunca tinha visto na vida.

Eu estava vestindo uma calça jeans azul e uma blusinha preta com decote em ''v'' um pouco compridinha.)

_Sakura,que bom que você veio. Gaara disse cumprimentando eu TenTen e Naruto.

_Jah que fui convidada .''cara não creio que vim.''

_nossa o Gaara é mais lindo ainda de TenTen baixinho

_Você está Disse sorrindo e me olhando de cima a baixo.

Naruto se manifestou..

_Ninguém vai entrar na piscina?

_ ê não percebe que hoje ta frio pra ir na água.

_Olha a Piscina é de água quente se quiser pode Gaara.

_haha eu tava brincando véio.É claro que eu sei que ta frio.

Disse Naruto sem graça..

_Nossa quanta gente tem aqui eu,observando a quantidade de desconhecidos.

_Poiseh,mais da metade eu nem conheç'

_Naruto vamos lá TenTen puxando o amigo.

_Mais..disse o Loiro tentando argumentar algo.

_Sem Mais..vem com Naruto Dali

_Acho que ela ta tentando nos deixar a ele com um sorriso meio tímido (?)

Sorri nervosa.

_..

Gaara se aproximou de mim o que me deixou extremamente sem graça e um pouco vermelha.

Conversamos um pouco e em meio a nossa conversa avistei Sasuke conversando com uma garota.

Era a Ino,uma líder de torcida que vivia correndo atrás dele,ela era muito linda,tinha um corpo perfeito

Eu nunca chegaria aos pés que fiquei meio triste ao ver os dois conversando,sempre soube que ela gostava dele também mais ele nunca tinha reparado que estavam rindo.

Num instante Gaara percebeu que eu olhava pra lá.

_ ele.

_Oie?Disse olhando ele nos olhos.

_Nada não é que você me pareceu tão ele desviando um pouco o olhar.

_Desculpa,tava apenas pensando um

_Por acaso o dono dos teus pensamentos é o meu melhor amigo o Sasuke?

_O que?Não..Nã fingindo firmeza.

_Se não é então vamos lá dar um oie pra eles?Disse Gaara passando os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

_ meio sem graça com a situação.

Alem de bonito Gaara também me pareceu bem gentil,mais eu não sabia se isto era suficiente pra mim ficar com ele.

_ ao chegar.

_ Ino.

Sasuke permaneceu mudo por alguma razão.

Sasuke pov's

Cara não acredito que uma garota como a Sakura vai cair na do Gaara.

E ele porque ele ta assim tão..tão envolvido será que ele ta gostando dela de verdade?

Ele é meu melhor amigo e super gente boa,mais cara ele não é pra Sakura..eles são muito diferentes

A Sakura é MUITO ingênua pra ele.

E porque eu to pensando tudo isso?Se ele estiver gostando mesmo dela e ela querer ficar com ele por mim tudo bem neh?Os dois são meus amigos certo.?

Sasuke pov's off

_Tah rolando algo entre vocês dois?Perguntou Ino.

Gaara me olhou e disse..

_Por mim só depende dela.

''Fiquei muda e super corada,uma parte de mim dizia que Gaara foi sincero nestas palavras,porem outra parte não conseguia conter a vontade de sair dali correndo para evitar olhar pro Sasuke e me lembrar de meus ''antigos'' sentimentos por ele.''

(Eu apenas sorri e olhei pro Sasuke que continuava mudo.*)

_Vamos indo entã

_Vamos,Até ,ais Gaara.

Então Saimos dali..

Eu e Gaara continuamos conversando mais meus olhos não saiam de Sasuke.

Conversamos sobre tudo,acho que já sei de quase todo a vida dele e ele dá meio das conversas ele parava e falava como eu era linda,e como ele nunca tinha parado pra me reparar na sala.

Confesso que gostei um pouco dele,ele sabia ser cavalheiro.

_Então Sakura,gostei muito que você tenha muito gentil.

_Também gostei de eu sorrindo.

_Assim tive a oportunidade de te conhecer melhor.

_E gostou de me conhecer melhor?Perguntei

_Claro você é incrível,inteligente,nossa muito diferente das outras garotas que tem aqueles papos nada haver entendi.

_Nossa

_Então Sakura eu quero saber você me odiaria se eu te beijasse disse se aproximando.

_Calma,não sei se estou pronta pra isso,afinal nos conhecemos de verdade a .

_Mais pra mim já é o Gaara.

_Ta então...Disse super nervosa.

Gaara foi se aproximando e minha duvida interna aumentou ate que quando Gaara estava bem próximo de mim eu dei um passo pra traz ao ver a cena da Sasuke ficando com a Ino.

Gaara não entendeu muito bem minha reação mais eu só pude sair correndo,pedindo desculpas a ele e rezando pra ele não ir atrás de mim.

Enfim Sasuke conseguiu estragar o que seria meu primeiro beijo.

Me perguntava:Porque vim nesta festa mesmo?

TenTen Sasuke e Naruto foram atrás de mim saber o que tinha acontecido,eu estava no jardim me amaldiçoando por ter saído correndo.

_Sakura,o que aconteceu? Perguntou TenTen.

_O Gaara te fez Naruto.

''O que o Sasuke tava fazendo ali?Alguém me explica por favor.''Pensei.

_Não ele não fez me segurando pra não chorar.

_Então porque você ta Sasuke.

''será que ficaria estranho se eu dissesse que era por causa dele?''

_Nada,eu só fiquei .O Gaara não deve ter entendido nada.

_Foi ele que pediu pra viéssemos atrás de você.Disse Naruto.

_ Melhor eu dar uma satisfação ah se vocês puderem chamar ele aqui pra .

Naruto e TenTen saíram atrás de Gaara.

Mais Sasuke ficou.

_Sakura você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser.

_Do que você ta falando?perguntei

_Você não tem que ficar com Sasuke

_Mais eu decidida.''e..u quero:?''pensei

====###====####====####======

Desculpa a demora gente..

É que teve vários fatores que contribuíram pra isso...

1º as aulas começaram e a minha faculdade é o dia inteiro.

2º meu PC foi formatado daí eu perdi o cap que já tinha escrito o que me fez enrolar mais pra escrever ele de novo.

3º meu PC demorou pra voltar a ativa suahsuah'

Espero que gostem.O próximo postarei quando der mais se dia de semana não der tempo no fim de semana terá de certeza tah.

Mais uma vez desculpa a demora espero que gostem

E mandem reviews por favor?

Beijos Bom Sábado.


End file.
